The invention relates to an apparatus for the purification of water. Particularly the invention relates to a process for the purification of water in which an oxygen/ozone-gas mixture is introduced in the water to be purified.
A process of this type is known. In this process an apparatus is used equipped with means for introducing an oxygen/ozone-gas mixture and a reactor for the conversion of contaminants, such as hydrocarbon compounds and the like, to carbon dioxide and water. The introduction of oxygen/ozone-gas mixture is carried out under atmospheric pressure. This process has the disadvantage that only low ozone concentrations are reached. Moreover, the reaction of ozone with contaminants to be degraded proceeds very slowly.
The invention aims to improve such a process to degrade in a fast and efficient way pesticides and the like present in the rinse water from the cleansing of agricultural spraying apparatus, the waste water from hydroponic cultivation systems, open field farms, fruit growing and arable farms, etc.